Zoey Sentry
Abigail Dunham (Chosen Name: Zoey Sentry) is a fictional character appearing in the Skulduggery Pleasant RPG. Zoey is one of very few characters to have appeared in all the books. Book One At the start, Zoey is a Sanctuary agent weeks away from the Surge. After Takeru Negro, Nediso Pluvus and Cleric Craven are almost killed by Ahora Stemms, Zoey and her partner, Hendrix Lyle, are Sent to arrest her. After capturing two men sent to kill them, Zoey is captured by Craven and marked with Necromancer symbols on her wrist, giving her Necromancer powers. After she is saved by Hendrix, she is given a protective gauntlet to contain the power. After a fight with her boyfriend, Harvey Draskin, Zoey and Hendrix visit the daughter of the universe, Lady Bellum, where they narrowly escape an attack from Ahora. Soon after escaping to Dublin, Zoey breaks up with Harvey and begins dating vampire Hanson Boulevard, making out with him in a bush. Hendrix, Zoey and Bellum visit China Sorrows, asking about Zoey's symbols. After China says Zoey cannot heal, they are attacked by possessed Cleavers, sent by Nefarian Serpine to kill China. After another narrow escape, Belllum leaves, warning someone involved will be dead or worse. Mere minutes after escaping, Hendrix is kidnapped by Ahora. With the Sanctuary in hysterics over the dead Elders, Zoey teams up with Takeru and Nediso, returning to Bellum's cottage. Zoey finds Ahora and Hendrix in a hidden underground warehouse. After a fight with Ahora, Zoey is saved by Takeru, Nediso and Bellum. Zoey and Hendrix then briefly fight Ahora, resulting in Ahora's death and Hendrix' mortal wounding. After Hanson joins up, Bellum summons Dr. Nye to help Hendrix, which he agrees to, aslong as he can experiment of Hanson. After taking both Hendrix and Hanson, Bellum comforts Zoey as she cries. Book Two A year after Book One, Zoey is still working for the Sanctuary, with new partner Shelby Sherawat. After Hendrix and Hanson escape and are restored to health, Hanson reveals Nye has trapped the Hanson's vampire self in his skin, leaving the monster comatose and Hanson a normal human. Soon after, Hendrix, Hanson, Zoey and Shelby are summoned by Lady Bellum to escort her to visit her brother, Nox Tarantino. Soon after arriving, they are ambushed and Bellum and Nox are kidnapped. Zoey's friend Percy reveals Leigh Haundra, a young girl Necromancer, was one of many children experimented on by Tucker Ferris to evolve Necromancy. Leigh, the only child to escape, offers information for amnesty. Hendrix and Zoey then recruit several Sanctuary agents to arrest Yucker. Zoey and Leigh find Tucker and members of the Diablerie celebrating the return of Baron Vengeous in Town. When Tucker resists arrest, Zoey fights her, but Tucker is able to escape after blowing up Shelby's car, killing team member Kylie and almost killing Shelby. On the way back to the Sanctuary, the group is attacked by a reanimated version of Ahora Stemms, a minion of Doctor Nye. After a brief fight, Puppet Ahora apparently kills Shelby by impaling her on her sword. Nye and his other minions show up and capture everyone else. Zoey wakes up at Clearwater Hospital, where the Necromancer kids were experimented on. When she is about to be turned into one of Nye's minions, she subdues Nye and frees her teammates. After coming up with a way to distract Nye's minions, Hendrix and Zoey confront Tucker, who reveals she and Nye kidnapped Bellum and Nox. She then sets a mind controlled Shelby on the two, which Zoey defeats. After Bellum and Nox are freed, Tucker escapes the hospital. Soon after the Grotesquery's defeat, Shelby is placed in a coma. At the end of the book, Zoey becomes engaged to Hanson. Book Three A year later, Zoey and a few members of the Clearwater team are working on a case to bring down Batu. Zoey reveals Hendrix has recently quit his job to work in a different post. After Batu's escape and another teleporter's death, Zoey and Hendrix are reassigned; a rumour has started that Dr Nye has the Isthumus Anchor, and Zoey and Hendrix must retrieve it. Zoey is purposely captured by Nye to infiltrate his warehouse. Soon after arriving, Bellum appears and leads Zoey to the Anchor, hidden in a lightbulb. On the way out she discovers Puppet Ahora, and takes her to the Sanctuary. On Zoey and Hanson's wedding day, Hendrix gives Zoey the Isthumus Anchor to keep safe, because Nye is coming for them. On the way to a safehouse, the car Zoey, Hendrix and Hanson are in flips over. Nye appears at the wreckage and reveals in Book One, when Ahora stabbed Hendrix, it poisoned him. Nye then gives Hendrix an injection to fasten the poison. After Nye escapes, Hendrix is taken back to the Sanctuary, where he dies with Zoey beside him. Shortly after, Zoey returns to Nye's warehouse and beats him to within an inch of death. Book Four Takeru reveals that before the events of Book Four, Zoey blamed herself for Hendrix' death and, after another mission, quit the Sanctuary and disappeared. After learning of Zoey's whereabouts from Jean Marlowe, Takeru, Nediso and Garland visit a much darker and edgier Zoey, who swiftly kicks them out. Zoey appears later in the book during Takeru's date with Cassie Esia, saving them both from Remus Crux. When Takeru is knocked unconscious and Nediso appears, Zoey and Nediso briefly fight Riku Matsuro before he flees. At Crux's underground crypts, Zoey objects to taking Takeru, Nediso, Cassie and Garland prisoner, revealing she is working for Crux. Crux then reveals Zoey used an old Soul Catcher to take Garland's consciousness, meaning she was in Garland's appearances in the Book. Takeru reveals Crux no longer works for the Sanctuary and has become insane after seeing a Faceless One. Zoey says Crux told her it was an undercover mission, realising he tricked her. Crux then flees when he realises China Sorrows sent Skulduggery Pleasant's family to die, though is later found dead. Zoey helps bring Harland's body back to the Sanctuary, returning the real Garland. Zoey then visits Hanson, whom she hasn't seen in a few months, revealing she is pregnant with his child. Book Five Zoey returns in Book Five, working again as a detective for the Sanctuary. She is nearing the birth of her baby and has fixed her marriage with Hanson. Zoey and her new partner, Genocide Kree, are assigned to locate mortals with magical potential to save them from a man obsessesed with Mevolent, calling himself Melvolont. With help from Takeru, Nediso and Cassie, most potentials are saved, though some were still killed by Melvolont. After Genicide discovers Zoey is cutting herself and suffering from depression, Zoey goes into labour and has a boy, Arran. That night, a man infiltrates the hospital and kills Zoey, taking her body to Melvolont. Nediso then apparently commits suicide when he hears Zoey is dead. Genocide, Takeru, Cassie and many others infiltrate Melvolont's hideout to find him performing a Necromancer ceromony. He successfully resurrects an evil inside Zoey, calling itself Ziarius and claiming to be the Death Bringer. Book Six Ziarius appears at Jean Marlowe's house, blowing it up and almost killing Jean, Genocide and Cassie. She traps them in a fire and decides to kill them later. She next appears in London, posing as Zoey to steal the Soul Catcher for Melvolont. She almost kills Judd, Kendra and Scarrow, but once again decides to wait til the riots start. When the riots in O'Conell Street do start, Genocide, Judd, Hanson and Kendra fight through the army of undead Mevolent followers to reach Ziarius. After all of the followers die again, Ziarius brutally attacks Kendra until she is at death's door, leaving her fate unknown. When Genocide freezes at killing Ziarius, Hanson hopelessly attacks her, resulting in his mortal wounding. Seeing her husband dying, Zoey's dormant consciousness mentally attacks Ziarius, restoring herself to her body. She comforts Hanson as he dies. Book Six.Five Zoey is given all of Hanson's possessions, but does not receive an item Hendrix Lyle wished for her to have, as stated in Hanson's will. After Summer tells her to search the Necromancer temple, Zoey, Judd and Cassie discover Vandameer Craven has used Hendrix' echo device (hidden in his sunglasses) as his own, erasing Hendrix'. Zoey angrily leaves him there, but Cassie later destroys it. Book Seven Zoey has been confirmed to appear in Book Seven. Book Eight It is currently unknown if Zoey will appear in Book Eight. Reception The character of Zoey has received positive reviews. Some said that "although Zoey started as a poor Valkyrie Cain rip-off, we've seen her take a different path, allowing her to grow into a believable and great character in her own right".